Not Gonna Happen
by Paper.Bullets
Summary: Natsume x OC Story, currently DISCONTINUED
1. Revelation ::00:: Prologue

OHOHOOHOHOH.

...

Which is why I'm trying to update other stories other than My Vampire Knight One, since OH DEAR GAWD, I have half the chapter written out and BAM. My mind is now 'idea-less'.

Need Help. Seriously.

But err.. here's the New Natsume story. Enjoy :)

**-X- Miyazawa Sayuri -X-**

Okay, imagine with me, all right? The bustling streets of Tokyo, Japan, filled with adults rushing to work, kids walking with their parents; laughing. And then, imagine a girl; A girl about 5 feet tall with long, flowing sky blue hair and turquoise eyes. She's wearing a scarf that's striped cotton candy pink and white. She has a thin brown coat and ripped jeans on. Underneath her auburn jacket, she has a green tank top. That girl is _me_. Miyazawa Sayuri, that is.

I started coughing. It was -6 degrees out and I had eaten barely a crumb since last week. The only thing I could live on was water, and even a human being can only survive so long without food. I roamed the streets, shivering, holding myself and only staring at my feet. I wasn't accustomed to begging, so I refused to do anything to lower my pride. The Miyazawa pride. But... that's another story.

My miserable shivering was interrupted with a male passerby shouting, "F-Fire! There's a fire! Someone help!"

In the midst of my shivering I wondered to myself why I fire would break out in -6 degrees and I concluded that it must have been an electrical or chemical burn. I stopped the man, holding him by his arms and looking up.

"Where's the fire?" I asked flatly.

"Th-That way," he huffed pointing in the opposite direction he had come from.

I dashed past him and despite the fact I had no shoes on, I tortured my feet as they leapt onto rocks and lumps of the ground. I cursed as I realized how slow I was going.

I ran into an alleyway, and checked the surrounding so that no one could see me. I rubbed my hands together and stretched my fingers.

"All right. Sorry, feet." I apologized and with a snap of my finger, I hoisted myself up onto the rooftops of the stores with a huge block of ice coming out from nowhere.

I smirked as I clapped my hands together and faced them towards my feet, where the bottoms became ice. My feet were numb anyways, so I skated towards my destination, jumping off rooftops and leaping past tall fire escapes.

My eyes went wide as a huge fire exploded from what seemed like a window out the of 'Hojo Ltd.' building where even I, being homeless, knew was a famous science laboratory.

I scanned the crowd with my eyes and a big ruckus was going on down below. I rolled my eyes as I rubbed my hands together, lifting them towards the sky. I closed my eyes and imagined water being sucked out from the clouds above and slightly from oceans and then...

I crashed my hands downwards.

Water poured down in a split second from the sky and onto the building. Bringing my arms to the left, q wave of water crashed through the building, pushing several people out through windows and landing safely in the wave of ice, which lowered them down to ground level. I closed my eyes as I connected with the water still in the building. I checked in each room, each creak and crevice, even in the mice holes, for anyone I had missed. My search was delayed as I noticed an electrical circuit sparking.

"My husband's still in there! _**GET HIM**_!" A woman cried, down below, trying to get past a policeman.

My brain flew. Even if I froze the circuit entirely, I would still need to find every single other circuit in the building. No, that would be too long.

My brain concluded after 1.8 seconds that the only option was the find the man, so acting rashly, I waved my hand, creating a bridge that connected from the building to the rooftop I was at. I slid onto and into the building, ignoring the bewildered exclaims coming from outside.

The firemen were flushed outside, but continued to go back into the building. I had to avoid them during the time I was getting to the man, since I knew exactly where he was. Or... er... the _water _knew exactly where he was.

I ran through the building and found the 'washroom' sign, smiling from ear to ear. I crashed through the door and grabbed the man's hand, which I knew would be there, trying desperately to open the door from the inside.

"Whoa!" he shouted, as I pulled him out roughly.

"Hey there," I smiled sweetly, almost sarcastic.

"Uh..." He didn't have time to respond as I swung him over in the direction of an intersection where a fireman just happened to be turning a corner. As the fireman held onto the man, I grinned and with one big wave of both hands, I created an enormous wave of water and gushed them all out.

They landed with an 'Oomph!' since I once again made them land on ice. I had 1 second left and then...

I froze the entire building.

Yup, the whole entire thing. Who wants to bother going through each and every power outlet? I only didn't freeze the building before because the man was trapped in a room and I couldn't get him out using my 'gift'.

Citizens outside were all gaping and falling onto their bottoms, pointing at the building.

The head of the Hojo Ltd., Kohaku Hojo, had his jaw dropping and staring in amazement at what had become of his building.

As another ruckus began, I squirmed out of a space I created that led into an alleyway.

With one last smile, I walked away lifting an arm up. The water immediately raised back into who knows where I _actually_ got it from, and everyone was dried off, or at least not _too _wet. Let's leave them asking what the hell happened. That's what they always do, anyways...

**-X- Third Person –X-**

Narumi had been walking on the streets of Tokyo nearby the fire and was shocked as a gush of water came pouring down form the heavens.

Not your everyday sightings.

He immediately scanned the area for anyone who might have been responsible, but too many people were around, looking out from windows, complaining about being wet--

...There was a girl on a rooftop, rubbing her hands together. Snowflakes or ice seemed to be coming out.

Narumi squinted at her His eyes widened as he realized who she was. No one else had the exact same colour hair and striking eyes.

The riot grew even more chaotic and people were screaming about what happened when the water lifted off the ground and splashed through the building again.

Narumi gaped. That must be a strong Alice.

People were washing out and Narumi looked up at the girl, deciding that she was the one, because her eyes were closed and she was concentrating. She didn't seem to be causing any harm, as she lowered the people on a bed of ice. Obviously she was no criminal on the loose.

Narumi bolted to the fire escape leading up to the rooftop when suddenly a bridge formed from the rooftop going down towards a window in the building and in a split second she had slid down into the building.

Yes, it was definitely her, the daughter of Miyazawa Hakuto.

**-X-**

After the ruckus was over, Narumi followed the girl with his eyes, hiding in the alleyway, waiting for her to squirm out from the back, since she was more of the 'undercover hero' than the showoff type.

Surely enough she squirmed out, removing the water away from herself and from the people and back up into the sky.

Narumi smiled as he realized he had found another amazing child with an Alice. Surely he would be praised, if not rewarded.

**-X- Miyazawa Sayuri -X-**

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind me. I exhaled silently as I realized I had been spotted. Lovely.

I turned around to meet a man in his twenties smiling at me. I frowned. He didn't give off a very well intentioned scent. In fact, he gave off the scent of...

...

Oh no.

"You have such great - ... Wait!" I wasn't staying to get captured into that stupid 'Alice Academy' Ding bell school. Hell, the least I wanted to be was capture in a confined space with limited access to freedom. Hell, there would probably be food and all, maybe even a nice warm room, but I've had all that before. I don't need it.

"**WAIT!!" **he continued to shout after me, he had long legs, I'll give him that, but sliding on ice was obviously much faster. I could go 210km/hr at maximum.

"I said," a frustrated inhale, "_**WAIT!" **_

And then I stopped. I don't know why. Maybe my feet hurt, or maybe it was because I nearly collapsed because I went a week without food or warmth and I had no more energy to run nevertheless use my gift for ice. Either way, he loomed over me, touching my cheek.

I couldn't help but give in, and close my eyes, falling asleep. Hadn't I suffered enough? I thought Karma existed... Is this what I get for saving a man's life?

The man's voice engulfed me. "You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it," I fell asleep or maybe blacked out before he finished his sentence, "Miyazaw Sayuri."

-X-

rofl. Crappy Prologue.

This was er... not how I wanted it to be.... I just wanted a small scene where Narumi discovers you but it turned into an epic 'Spiderman hero' scene xD So much for a small entrance.

I've been getting a lot of feedback about detail adding and more description, less talking. I hope this chapter had enough of that.

Do you agree? Or do you like more dialogue? Did this chapter bore you? Was it just right? Was it okay for a prologue? Too flowery? Too much description, more humour/plot?

Review and tell me please. Chapter one will be here soon. I promise.


	2. Bark, But No Bite ::01::

I woke up.

If you can really call it that. I felt like a zombie, eyes throbbing, head spinning and body drained of energy, most likely because I was hungry, tired and uh... half dead.

"She was fighting me off." My thoughts were interrupted. "I could barely give her the medication. And she was _fully unconscious_!"

It was a woman's voice. I sensed around for any water or liquid I could draw a connection with. Finding a clear vase filled with water, they became my eyes.

The voice I had first heard was, surely, a woman's: the nurse, actually. She was speaking into a phone and I guessed that she was reporting my condition to someone. I 'looked' over at the empty beds and realized one had covers around it, where I currently was lying, half dead. I wonder what I looked like at the moment... feral? Cretinous? Insane?

"Best not tell the students," she whispered into the white, cordless phone. "They might figure it out themselves if one of them comes in here, but best not cause a commotion in school."

_'... School.'_

I bolted upright in my bed, which was surrounded by white drapery. "Dammit! I forgo...t." As my eyes opened, I realized I was awake and yelling, which I gaped at and let my '-got' drag on.

My outburst ended, and panic settled in. I did not have the advantage at this school. A school full of administrators and teachers, all of which have some sort of skill. Surely one of them had the ability to kill me a thousand different ways with just their bare hands. I couldn't stay here.

The nurse opened the curtain with her free arm, smiling at me. "Good, you're awake-"

That was all she got to say as I leapt out of bed and headed for the door. Turning the doorknob in frenzy, I would have yanked the entire door off if someone from the other side had not opened it.

The man standing on the other side was the man who had been chasing me. The one who had brought me here, surely. He possessed blonde, shoulder length hair and purple eyes, which I had not seen the day in the alley.

"_**You!" **_I sneered at him before I could stop myself.

He smiled. "Glad you remember me. Narumi-sensei at your service."

I whipped around and attempted to run out the window when the nurse caught me. "No you don't."

Caught in between two potential murderers of mine. I glared at the man. "What do you want with me?"

His expression softened and he grinned sarcastically at me. "We're not holding a boot-camp here. It's called an Academy for a reason, silly."

My expression didn't change. "I'm not stupid. I wouldn't assume things without clearing things up. This is a school for people with gifts-"

"Alices," he corrected. "We call them Alices."

"Stupid name," I spat back.

"Feisty. I saw that coming, though," the nurse sighed, holding my arm tighter as I tried to pry her off again. "You were _struggling _while you were in a _coma. _That's highly impossible."

"Improbable," I corrected. "I call it improbable."

"Ooh. She's a thinker, too. For nothing is impossible, correct, Miyazawa-san?"

My jaw dropped as I stared at him, shocked. "You _know _my _name_, too! I _knew _someone was watching me that day! Don't tell me that you stalked me ever since a few months-"

"STOP!" The nurse nearly screamed, as I realized I had exploded the flower vase, which I had previously used to scan the room.

"I-I-" Was it something special to her? A momentum from her father? A boyfriend's Christmas present? The only memoir she had of her grandmother? "...Y-you shouldn't have made me so angry..." My choice of words was never extremely well, seeing as I never really had to speak to anyone. I knew that I should have apologized, but I couldn't summon up the motivation or the..._courage _required.

"At least you didn't make it go flying at anyone." She let me go. I stood obediently where I was as an unspoken apology. I inhaled a shaky breath and decided to try anyways.

I sucked in my lip, looking up at the tall man.

**-X- Narumi –X-**

"Will.. you let me go now?" she asked, looking hopefully up at me. She possessed the most startling blue eyes I'd ever seen, which caused me to hesitate for a moment.

I bent down to her height for further friendliness and comfort. "Tell you what? It's not as bad as you might think it is."

Her begging facade whipped away when she scoffed at me.

I grinned even wider. "Hey there, I thought you were going to co-operate."

She mumbled. "I never said that..."

"Then," I felt as if I was talking to a 5 year old, "let's compose a deal."

Thankfully, I had sparked her interest. She looked at me skeptically, as if she was my superior listening to my pleads instead of the reality.

"Stay here for a year, and then you can decide if you want to stay for the rest of your education, alright?"

"A year? How about whenever I feel like Leaving?" Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Half a year. Minimum."

"...A month."

"You've got to at least stay long enough to make some friends and get used to how education works here."

"What am I, stupid? Of course that's what you want me to do," she said.

"Well," intercepted the nurse, "why _don't _you want to come to Alice Academy?"

Sayuri opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it, biting her lip. She shook her head so fast she was vibrating it. "It doesn't matter! I just don't wanna come!"

I sighed. "I'm sure all of us know that you're just not willing to give school a try. You're smart, Sayuri-chan, you should always give new things a go."

She looked at me, as if begging me to understand. Understand _something. _I smiled sadly at her, ignoring her pleading and instead focusing on bringing her into the school, where she could have a _home_ and food to eat. I knew her old accustoms, and she didn't deserve to live like that. She didn't deserve to be left out alone. Not at her age, not ever.

"Please?" I asked one more time, urging.

A long moment of consideration, and then a heavy sigh. "Fine." She looked to the ground. "Exactly 6 months from now, and I'm out. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We'll see about that." I smirked.

**-X- Miyazawa Sayuri –X-**

I was given a uniform. With a skirt.

CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! THEY FORCE ME INTO THIS HELL HOLE AND THEN EXPECT ME TO WEAR A SKIRT!

I threw it back at them, demanding pants, but Narumi claimed that it was part of our agreement for me to stay in the school for atleast 6 months.

WHEN WAS THE WORD 'SKIRT' EVER MENTIONED! NEVERTHLESS **WEARING **IT!

"Here you go." Narumi handed me a 3 star pins.

I gave him _the look._

"Ha!" How dare he laugh at _my look_! "You're called a triple Star. Usually, we don't rank the students until their first month or so, but I already know all about you."

"... Just because you said that, I don't want it."

"No! Wait, You have to keep it on!" Narumi pinned the stupid looking stars one by one to the white flap over my uniform.

"Grr..."

"For me, alright?" he insisted.

I glared even harder. "You owe me."

He knelt down and kissed me on the forehead. "There. We're even."

My cheeks tinted pink. "Th-that's not what I meant-"

He laughed. "Calm down." He patted my head. "I won't hurt you. Got any troubles, come to me, ne?" He moved my bangs away from my eyes. "You've got stunning eyes. Use 'em wisely."

_My eyes? What? What has that got to do with _anything? I stood in confusion as he stood back up.

"Okay, now don't be too surprised," he said, opening the door.

I gaped.

Kids. Everywhere. Now, that's not even over exaggeratingly speaking. Paper airplanes flying in every direction, children hanging from the ceiling fan, people writing on chalkboards, even kids flying.

...I guess this was to be expected, seeing as everyone in the school has some kind of gift--- I mean... '_Alice'_. Just because I'm using their term doesn't mean I'm agreeing to staying here!

"Settle down!" Narumi yelled out, and everyone slowly got back into their seats, fooling around for a few more seconds until they spotted me. Then their ruckus halted and I seriously considered knocking Narumi out to run out of the school as they look me up and down, judging me.

Narumi put a hand on my shoulder, urging me to the center of the classroom, where a teacher crawled up from behind a podium.

"... N-Narumi-Sensei!" he cried.

"This is a new student. Introduce yourself," he instructed me.

"...Miyazawa."

Narumi sighed. "...Okay... That's your last name. You've got anything more to say?"

I glared up at him. _Just let me sit down already!_

"...Guess not." He smiled. "This is Miyazawa Sayuri, everyone. Please take care of her. Why don't you sit... Over there. Infront of Natsume."

A chorus of 'Ooh!'s were heard as I strode to my seat, palms pooling with sweat. Once seated, I wiped my sweaty hands on my skirt, remembering how the dumb school had refused to give me pants.

"N-Narumi-sensei, are you sure-?" The coward of a teacher said.

"Don't worry." Narumi gave me a wink. "She can handle it."

Louder 'Ooh!'s.

"Behave yourself," he said, walking out.

"Not guaranteeing anything," I retorted.

He smiled once more before closing the door.

"W-Well, Class... Let's...just go back to as you were...."

I rolled my eyes. Surely this wasn't a school.

"Hey, you," A girl with a short 'helmet' styled hair slapped her hand on my desk. Everyone else's eyes were on me and inwardly I wished for her death.

"I've got a name, girl," I rolled my eyes. "'Hey you'? Is that how kids greet people around here?"

"Hey!" she hissed. "You can't speak to me like that! I'm Sumire Shoda! Do you know who I am?"

"No. I don't." I fired back. "But do _you _know what _I _can do to _you_?"

She wrinkled her nose. "How dare you."

"Oh, I dare." I spat, turning away and muttered. "Get the h*ll out of my face."

Sumire huffed as she walked back to her desk. I sneered and planted my head back onto my palm, looking out the window.

"Uh..." A girl with pigtails in two came up to me. "I'm Sakura Mikan. Yoroshiku (Nice to meet you), Miyazawa-chan!"

_My eyes travelled lazily to my right and I did a double take when a girl with the widest eyes I had ever seen grinned energetically at me. I blinked a few times, the furrowed eyebrows disappearing and mood lifting as she seemed like that stereotypical girl who was genuinely pure. Of course, it could be an act, but she didn't look the malicious part..._

_"Nice to see someone here has decent manners." I could see Sumire drop her jaw from the corner of my eye. 'Oh no she __didn't!' _she cried. I smirked with spite.

"Heh. Red panties girl doesn't have any manners," a voice said from behind me. 'Natsume', as I knew it, seeing as I was sitting in front of a boy named Natsume and the desk in front of his was the only one vacant.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I turned around in my seat. Insulting the girl that I just defended was the same as slapping me in the face. "And I'm guessing that _you _do?"

His eye faintly twitched. It was as if he hadn't expected me to insult him back. As if. "What'd you say, girl?"

"For the last time, I've got a name! But if that's how you guys work in the place, then I'd be glad to give you the title of 'ass'."

A smugness warmed in my heart when I saw him visibly frown and crinkle the space between his brows. He said nothing, though, and merely looked me up and down.

"M-Miyazawa-san!" A boy with green hair and glasses said, "P-Please don't cause a commotion!"

I analyzed his 'good boy' act suspiciously. "...Yeah, got it. I'll stay put." He wasn't worth my time anyways.

**-X- Hyuuga Natsume –X-**

She wasn't worth my time anyways.

This girl was _not _making me angry. Who was she? Nothing. She's nothing. Just some big mouth chick who walked in today and got seated in front of me.

She's nothing.

Ruka glanced at me and shook his head. I could read how his expression said 'Don't bully her, Natsume.'

I blew out sharply through my nose and kicked my feet up onto my desk, inches away from the back of her skull.

"Bitch," I hissed. I watched in curiosity as she tensed up, but she didn't turn around and retort like I was expecting her talkative self to. She didn't even glanced back or sneak a middle finger back at me. She didn't throw a note back or even raise her hand to tattle.

_She doesn't have any guts. She's all bark, no bite. What an airhead._

My train of thought broke as I watched the girl wipe her eye with her sleeve.

**-X- Miyazawa Sayuri –X-**

Lunch arrived like a blizzard, and the full reality check of me being a school with free food hit me at full velocity when I opened the School Cafeteria doors. The smell of fresh, hot food so close to me was long forgotten and I plunged myself into the cuisine.

Mikan, Hotaru and the class Iinchou (Class representative), Yuu, stared at me rather awkwardly as I gobbled down a lunch bigger than myself and more.

"Miyazawa-chan," Mikan stuttered, gulping. During our time in class, I had gotten to know these three more and so we were on a -chan basis, if you know what I mean. Of course, I wasn't going to get too cozy with them. I was leaving in 6 months, after all. They were nice kids. A lot nicer than I was, anyway.

"Yeah?" I responded, taking a giant bite out of my banana, peeling it down lower.

"... You must be very hungry."

"I haven't eaten in weeks! I can't _remember _the last time I've eaten!" I moaned through a full mouth. I knew I looked like a pig. But these students obviously ate a lunch everyday while I was stuck outside wishing for bread to go into the trash so I could rip out the dirty crust and eat the inside. If I was going to stay there, I was going to get my full benefit of the deal!

"Okay, okay, I'm done," I swallowed a mouthful of food and swallowed a cup of water, wiping my mouth clean with a napkin.

"What a pig," came from behind me, it was a whisper and a snort, but I could make it out just fine.

"Mind your own business, peep," I knew my retorts. I had an attitude to go with it too. I wasn't giving down some jerk who's ass alone was most likely prettier than my face.

"Hard to do that when your slurping and gobbling is so disgusting, it sounds through the whole cafeteria and makes it hard for me to eat," Natsume scrutinized, and I noticed his tray was full.

"Hey, go anorexic for all I care. You gonna eat that?" I pointed at his apple. "I only got like 10 servings of fruit. I'm aiming for 15."

Mikan gaped. "Miyazawa-chan! Don't eat so much! You'll gain weight!"

"I'm only making up for the food I didn't eat in the week, I'll go back to normal in a few days. NOW GIMME THAT APPLE," I snatched it from Natsume, taking a healthy bite out of it. However, he snatched it back, growling before biting into it himself.

I chewed thoroughly before swallowing and smirked at his direction. "New girl on your nerves, Hyuuga?"

"I'm sure I've got on yours, too," he replied calmy, which urged me to piss him off further. I don't know why I liked to bully him so much, I just did. No, I'm lying, I completely know why I was mocking him. He was goodlooking, living in a wealthy school, eating all this daily and even with all that, he's got such an attitude.

One word to sum it up: Spoiled.

"Yeah, you have. But from the looks of it, I'm doing a better job at whipping your ass than you are," I spat a seed out onto my napkin and put it back my tray, waving a goodbye to Hyuuga.

–**X- After School –X-**

OH DEAR LORD.

OHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORDOHDEARLORD.

I AM NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO NARUMI-SENSEI AGAIN.

The staff in my dorm told me that the _**person in the next room**_ was going to _**help me out**_ through the time I was here, and was _**officially my partner**_ so I could _**depend **_on my _**partner **_if I had any _**questions**_ or if I _**got lost**_.

Which _means, _I would have to get nice a cozy with them _**ALL. SCHOOL. 6. MONTHS. LONG.**_

There I was, standing in front of my room.

WHICH WAS RIGHT NEXT TO NATSUME HYUUGA'S.

Guess who came walking around the corner of the dormitory hallway? Mr. Hyuuga himself.

"JERK?"

He smirked, which was the first display of emotion (other than faint annoyance) I had seen from him. "I guess you're going to have to depend on me now, Mi-ya-za-wa."

**OOH JOOOOY.**

Does anyone have a revolver?

**-X-**

Bladdida~ Natsume's not THAT big of a jerk, right? Give him a break! Don't pick on him because he's a bit better off than you! Bad, Sayuri, bad! D:

Reviewing makes writing a whole lot easier for me. You don't have to, but I like advise and I like knowing that there are people reading my stories. Just a few moments of your time?


	3. Dangerously Speechless ::02::

I kept writing 'Narumi' as 'Naruto'. I hope I fixed all of them...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy in any sort of way! This is fanwork only! I do own Sayuri Miyazawa, though, so if you'd like to use her, gimme a note (:_

**-X-**

_Giggle. Giggle. Giggle._

"..."

_Giggle. Giggle. Giggle. Snort._

"...Okay, What the eff?" I narrowed my eyes at the source of the sound: Sumire Shoda and a group of Who-Knows were giggling with each other during Work Period in Class. From a crack in the group, I made out a few bills being waved around. I felt like getting all up in their business and walking by to "TEEHEEHEE' loudly, but then I thought better to just stay in my seat.

"Those don't look like bills, though..." I muttered, struggling to see the details on the slips of paper. _Maybe it's Monopoly money! Oh boy! **NOT**._

"They're called Rabbits, dumbass." I growled at the sound of his voice. You would too, if you have _his dude _on your nerves twentyfour/seven. I could feel Natsume's smug smirk, and I felt the sudden urge to storm into Narumi's office and use him as a Whack-a-mole hammer. I twisted around to give a witty comeback, but Yuu came up to talk to me.

"Eh? Does Sayuri not know about the Rabbits?"

I frowned. "Why does everything have a funky name around here? Can't you just call them 'Talents' and 'Money' instead? First it was 'Alices', and now it's 'Rabbits'? Who pays in a form of animals!?"

I heard Natsume scoff from behind my head.

"Don't make me freeze your asshole shut, you-"

"Miyazawa-chan! Th-that language!" Mikan whimpered from a few desks forward, sending me puppy eyes that I quickly avoided, gulping heavily.

"Well, he doesn't have to make fun of me _every time _I ask a question..." I muttered in defense. Behind me, Ruka shot Natsume a mocking glance that Natsume refused to meet.

"Hey! Sayuri-chan's never been to Central town before! Neither has Mikan!"

At this, Mikan and I both perked our ears up. "Central town?"

"Mmhm!" Yuu responded cutely.

I blinked. "What's that?"

"What an idi-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, HYUUGA!? YOU BETTER S-T-F-U BFORE I RIP OUT YOUR EYE SOCKETS AND FEED YOUR GUTS TO A ZOMBIE GIRAFFE, YOU _JERKWAD_, GOOD FOR NOTHING _PIECE OF-!"_

"S-SAYURI-CHAN!!"

_This place is supposed to make me feel better?_

**-X-**

"Central Town? Sure, I'll let you go after I check with Jinno and them. You guys still have classes, don't think about sneaking out," Narumi informed, as soon as I went sprinting up to him to ask about Central Town.

He continued, "You guys have to go to your Groups."

I was confused. Confused and hurt that Narumi wasn't with me to hear my rambling hate for that _thing _behind me in class, but I'll save that for another Narumi-Sayuri conversation. "Groups?"

Narumi nodded. "Yup. You're all sorted into your own categories for Alices."

As Narumi did a brief breakdown of the different groups, (Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special and Dangerous), I had a semi-migraine.

"O-Okay... so... we're sorted... by our Alice, like you said earlier?"

"Yup!"

"... So... We're pretty much... 'training' our Alices, right?"

"Yup!"

"_NOT HAPPENING_. I'M OUT!"

"HOLD IT! SAYURI-CHAN!!"

Narumi held me down by the shoulders, refusing to break eye contact with me, knowing it was key. "Sayuri-chan, I know it's hard for you to use your Alice in front of an audience, but think of it as a control session, to make sure you don't use your Alice the wrong way. I'm sure you'll end up discovering some valuable stuff about your Alice through the training-"

I looked at him through eyes filled to the brim with poignancy. I can't help myself; I'm naturally emotional and tend to express too much of it, especially with personal matter like this that no one else can understand. It seemed to work, though, because the look on his face just screamed confusion and sympathy. "I'm not going to like it."

At this, he smiled and patted me lightly on the head. I didn't tell him how much I hated it when he did that, so I just let him wonder what my mind was thinking as I turned on my heel and marched out of the room.

**-X-**

"We're thinking of putting you into the Special Abilities, but we haven't gotten a very good look at your capabilities. The Head Master is skeptical about Narumi's observations of you. It's rare to have element Alices here, did you know that?" the teacher said, guiding Sayuri outside onto a field. Sayuri had forgotten the teacher's name when she had first introduced herself, so out of guilt, she followed obediently without a fuss.

"... What group was my father put into?"

"Your father? Hmm... He started out as a Special Type, and was later moved into Dangerous. He wasn't a bad student, your father, but he was extremely strong, take it that the discipline and teaching methods weren't as advanced as they are now. If your father said he could freeze everything in the range of 100 kilometers, I wouldn't doubt his words whatsoever," she said, recalling on her memories, from the way she looked up at the sky. "It was quite a spectacle. Ice is a beautiful thing when used properly."

Sayuri was suddenly anxious. Would the expectations of her father be put onto her? She remembered the days the other kids' parents would look down on her. A small scene, from back when she was four years old, came first to mind.

_"How useless, can't even put some ice into my drink," Lady Serena hissed, spilling her wine onto a waiter's tray before plopping the cup onto it as well. "Pitiful child. Can't do anything."_

_Sayuri glared, feeling a rush through her heart commonly known as anger. How she'd love to freeze that woman's mouth closed and then gouge out her eyes with ice daggers covered in salt._

_Sayuri had a frightful temper as a young girl._

_"Pardon my daughter, Lady Serena Cordova. She has yet to see five summers, and her abilities are already generating at high speed," Sayuri blushed as her father stepped up from behind her and lifted her into his arms. "I'm proud of my girl. I didn't even know what ice was until I was three, and when I started using it, I was a already a prime young lad at seven years old."_

_Sayuri giggled as the woman turned cherry red and apologized in a low voice for her manners. She walked away, scooting her son farther away from the crowd and picked up another glass of red wine, drinking solemnly. Sayuri smiled up at her dad. He looked back at her with the same blue eyes and blue hair that Sayuri possessed, except his hair was obviously shorter and his eyes had begun to narrow due to age._

_"Don't listen to what she says. You're my perfect small lily*." His words earned a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Come now, let us go find your mother. I'm sure she'd love to see her Sayuri all dressed up. Come." He let her down and she jogged to catch up with the strides of his long legs. He chuckled as she reached out for his hand and laced her fingers through them. He gave a reassuring hand squeeze as he led her to her mother's bedchamber, where she laid resting, beautiful and unwell._

"I take it that you've had expectations on you before. Just try your best. From what Narumi says about you, the bar I'll give you shall be much too low."

Sayuri nodded nervously as she thought about whether or not she should thank Narumi. Wait a second... Didn't that mean she couldn't let Narumi down, then? Ahhh, fail...

The instructor stood courteously behind Sayuri as she scanned the field. There were obstacle courses, a track field, target practicing stations and countless other contraptions that she did not know the name of. It was an outdoors field, which featured many trees outside the boundaries. The scent of wild life and fresh air soothed her rapid heart.

"Why don't you start out by telling me roughly what you can do?" the instructor asked, getting ready to write on her clipboard.

"... I can freeze water, um... and work with ice?" The instructor nodded, jotting that down.

"I can also take any plant or human and suck them dry of any liquid," the instructor made a low humming sound and quickly continued writing. A silence ensued and she looked up expectantly at Sayuri.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Uhm, I think so?" It wasn't like Sayuri to get so nervous, but the thought of someone analyzing her capabilities was taking a toll on her. She didn't like to disappoint, and was she really as strong as they thought she was?

"See that target over there? I'd like you to hit it."

"With what?" Sayuri replied dumbly, regretting her words already.

"Hmm. How about an icicle?" she answered. Sayuri nodded, and gave a wave of her hand, extracting water from the ground in front of her before shooting it forward. In a split second, it was imbedded a few centimeters off of the bulls-eye: a sharp piece of ice instead of water.

The teacher smiled, her long brown hair lifting up softly in the wind. Sayuri felt just a bit more comfortable because now she knew her skills didn't suddenly abandon her for no reason whatsoever. She always had a weird fear that she would falter and lose her Ice, despite her being a Limitless.

"Alright, now why don't you do a few exercises to show me your skills?"

"... Skills?"

"Yes, you said you could suck a tree dry. Why don't you try that?"

"... That would kill the tree."

The teacher sighed, giving a sad smile. "Yes, but I need to see what you're capable of, Sayuri-chan. I need to see your Alice in action for me to put you into a group-"

"Eh? Shima-sensei, Good Morning!" called a boy passing by.

"Oh, Andou-san, Good—... Why aren't you in class!?" Sayuri whipped her head around for a split second to the sound of the voice. The moment she saw that it was someone she did not know, she looked forward before he could catch sight of her. The boy was older than her by a few years (probably in the high school division...). He eyed her rear appearance and became interested in the unique colour of her hair. He grinned good-heartedly and began to walk over.

"Hey, is this girl being tested!? Wow, I didn't know The Academy still did that."

Sayuri grimaced, shuffling forward with her rear facing the conversing pair. _First, I have a name. Second, no one else gets tested? Just me!?_

"Yes, Andou, now I'm the middle of... Hmm..." Shima-sensei looked from the 'Andou' boy back to Sayuri. Sayuri stiffened in the suspenseful silence.

"Sayuri, would you mind if... I made you spar with Andou-kun?"

"Ehhh!? Spar!? With a grade schooler!? Shima-sensei, you do me little honor!" he grinned cheekily. Sayuri shot him an offended look.

"Don't get so caught up in your pride, High Schooler. I could take you down faster than you could say 'Hi', if I wanted to," Sayuri growled, finally gathering the courage to actually walk forward and away from the instructor and her company. She refused to turn around and talk to his face.

"... That would be a very believable thing, if what you say about freezing the insides of a person were true. Or you could suck him dry. That is all true, but let's not kill anyone, Sayuri-chan. You don't want to use your Ice Alice for harm," Sayuri heard the teacher say.

"W-what!? She has an Ice Alice? She's just like Ibaragi!"

"She's very different than Ibaragi, Andou-san. Don't underestimate her."

He hadn't meant for the words to be 'degrading' her, and if the teacher thought he was, obviously this girl had something sneaky going on about her. "Ice. That's a dangerous-"

"Changing your mind?" Sayuri hissed, her back still facing them. _Take that for looking down on me, you conceited, good-looking jerk._

He was shocked, taken back. He thought for a moment, before grinning. "Then why don't we spar? Just until one of us gives, not to the death. I want to live or else my future girl friends will cry, you know?"

Sayuri glowered before nodding unhappily. Shima-sensei smiled. "Go over there, I'd like to watch. Sayuri, not too rough, now."

"Shima-sensei!" he whined. "Are you serious? This girl can't even go full out on someone like _me!?"_

"You both have a Limiter on you, so don't even think about getting carried away. Just don't get too hurt, you foolish boy!" she replied with a light-hearted chuckled.

And then, Sayuri and the boy, whom she still did not know the name of, were staring each other down. Well, if you can really say that, because Sayuri's eyes were closed. She was giving him the expression that her guard was down, just in case she wasn't in the mood for attacking first. He was nervous just looking at how Sayuri so calm and collected, her blue hair blowing softly in the wind. He kept his straight poker face to ward off any pretenses Sayuri might make in case it inflated her confidence in winning this.

"Not too rough now, Sayuri-chan," he teased, smirking devilishly.

"You're just lucky that I have a Limiter," she said, and right before his eyes, a giant block of ice appeared out of the ground.

"HOLY-" he said, watching as she did a kick in mid-air and before he could register the peculiar placement of her kick, ice dagger rained on him, following the motion of her foot.

"Didn't you know?" Sayuri asked, several meters above the ground level, eyes open, but glaring.

"It's scheduled to _rain _today," she spoke, landing on a plain of ice, hands clenched into fists with steam coming from them: frosty, glittering steam.

The boy dropped his jaw, his poker face façade entirely gone. "Shima-sensei, she's trying to kill me!"

Shima-sensei was still dazed. _This girl just—Out of no where!?_ She snapped back into reality, suddenly even more interested in Narumi's new catch. The Limiter was obviously set purposefully low for her. Despite Narumi laughing out loud and claiming it was not low enough, they still set it at a 60%. To have such a result even with a Limiter... was extravagant. "Well then, you're going to have to try harder, Andou, if you want to make it out with only a scratch!"

"Is that what a teacher says to her student?" The boy muttered under his breath and got up off the ground, dodging another batch of ice daggers.

"Gosh, why are you so mad at me!?" he yelled, going behind a tree. Suddenly the feeling against his back changed. He looked back and noticed the tree was only a twig standing up from the ground. A _slash! _And the twig was cut in half. He gaped, with his dark blue eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"I'm not angry. Just in the mood for _showing off."_

_...Note to self: This girl is some scary sh*t when she's angry._

"Fine. Alright, maybe I'm a _bit _angry at you. But I'm just really stressed right now."

_... Note to self: I think she can read minds, too._

A puddle of water swirled above her calm expression. With a flick of a finger it flew to the side, watering down a patch of trees. Narrowed orbs glared him down. He couldn't make out what colour they were, though.

_Guess it's time to get down to business._

He narrowed his eyes and studied his position. He put on his game face, ready to battle it out. He laid out his game plan in his head, breathing slower. _I've got the advantage here. She doesn't know what my Alice is._

Sayuri seemed to suck in a breath just then, as if realizing the same thing. Her face remained unstrained and unmoving, but her hair was blowing madly into her face and the boy still couldn't have a good look at what she fully looked like. He began to think she was hiding her appearance on purpose to toy with his curiosity and focus. He was surprised to find that it was working.

"You haven't even introduced yourself yet," he commented, marching out from under the covers. The sun was still peaking out through the clouds despite the weather forecast that Sayuri had claimed, and his eyes drooped in content at his luck.

Sayuri kept her guard up. The vibe she was getting from him wasn't to her liking. "... Miyazawa Sayuri."

"Miyazawa Sayuri?" he smirked. He twittered, "I'm Andou Tsubasa: Age thirteen, 165 centimeters, 52 kilograms, Blood type O, and single!"

This caught Sayuri off guard. Her eyes went wide. "... W-was I supposed to include all that? Ahh..."

And then it was Tsubasa's turn to lose his cool at her reaction.

"Uh.. I'm Miyazawa Sayuri, eleven years old, and um... Blood type O...Single? Etou (uh)..."

A pause, followed loyally behind by a tint of pink behind her cheeks.

"G-gomen ne (S-sorry), I... don't know the rest," she squeaked, looking to the side, embarrassed.

Tsubasa was still too shocked about the sudden change in attitude about this girl. So she had a soft side. If he hadn't seen the creepy, 'I-want-to-chop-off-your-privates-and-gut-them', crazy side of her, he might have thought she was...

_Cute._

Sayuri immediately snapped her head back to his direction, eyes glaring and menacing like they had been before the attitude change. Tsubasa raised a brow. Pre-Menstrual Syndrome?

"What was her name? Shima-sensei?" Sayuri checked.

"Hai!" Shima-sensei responded at the sound of her name, from about 200 meters away, still curiously observing and writing things in the clipboard.

"What is my Limiter set at!?" Sayuri shouted at her. Tsubasa had a head-palm moment, wondering why on earth she was asking such a thing at a time like this.

"Sixty percent!"

"Agggh!" she groaned. "I can't do anything!"

Tsubasa felt exceptionally disturbed and looked down upon, just then. She couldn't do anything? Ice daggers raining at him from the sky, a giant ice block _blasting up _from the ground, and sucking a tree as dry as a twig wasn't 'anything'!?

_Alright, then, little girl. Time to turn this game around._

_She really _can _read minds; _Tsubasa continued to muse as Sayuri got down into a fighting stance. She was getting ready for close combat, just as Tsubasa was about to force her into. Tsubasa wondered if she was bold enough to make the first move, before she came sprinting at him with amazing speed.

"Whoa--!" He dodged extremely last minute, and she sped past him. His brain raced, processing the movements in slow motion and realized that she was in fact _bare footed_, _sliding_ on _ice_.

_...What. The. F*ck._

"Hey!" Tsubasa exclaimed again as she decided to thrust her fist at him again. He caught it in time, impressed. It was not a kid's throw, which meant she had experience in the field of Close Combat. However, he had the overall advantage in experience, height and physique, nonetheless. She threw multiple punches at him, and he managed to dodge each and every single one. She scrunched her face in annoyance and did a roundhouse kick, which grazed his cheek. He staggered back, breathing heavily from the continuous attacks. Sayuri braced herself as he charged forward and leapt up at her, followed by an immediate duck from her punch and spinning away from her kick. Sayuri felt like yelling out in aggravation why none of her attacks worked, until she resolved to use her ice again, extending an arm out to pull water-

Tsubasa planted his foot firmly onto the ground, and Sayuri froze. Not literally, but she was suddenly immobilized. She gasped, unable to move a finger.

"You noticed too, right?" he said in between breaths. He was stationed behind her. "That my Alice has not revealed itself in this fight," he bent down slowly, writing 'Stay' onto the shadow. Then he began to circle her, like a vulture, and sized her up. Sayuri's heart raced. Tsubasa stopped after a few paces and stared at the back of her head. Her face was looking away from him still, and she felt small; _vulnerable,_ _naked_, and_ small._

"Do you want to take a guess at what it is?" he inquired politely, reaching out a hand to cup his soft fingers around her chin to slowly turn her face around to get a better look at it.

He blinked, seconds away from staring directly at her. "It's-"

Water rained from the heavens, pouring down onto him in truckloads. He didn't have enough time to suck in a breath and hold it. He struggled to get some air, gasping, wheezing, and coughing through the endless shower. Finally after a course of 30 seconds or so, it stopped; he tried desperately to remember how to breathe again.

"Shadow Manipulation," Sayuri breathed out.

He forced open his clamped eyes and breathed for a while longer. The feeling of mush touching his cheek alerted him and he abruptly recognized his position. Tsubasa was being held onto the ground, his face pressed against the soggy mud, and his hands and arms detained behind his spine by two petite, strong gripping ones. He noticed that they were trembling lightly, though, and that Sayuri's breathing was much more strained and forced than his. With a body like hers, she was obviously exhausted after such a fight. Furthermore, he was also at his limit: skipping gym class almost certainly wasn't such a bright idea anymore.

"I told you, didn't I?" she whispered tenderly, breaking the pattern of harsh breathing. He slowly blinked, his body sore and his throat burning from the silent screaming he had been doing under water. He coughed weakly before responding.

"Hmm?" It was one of those answers that you gave when you had nothing else to say. He felt her soaking, cerulean hair drip water onto his head. He snuck a glance sideways to try and see her face.

"That it was going to rain today."

He couldn't take his eyes off the endless azure abyss that stared back at him.

**-X-**

"How are you feeling? Better? What was Shima thinking, really?" The same Nurse that Sayuri had met on the first day was treating her and Tsubasa. They sat on beds next to each other, in cleaned uniforms, dry hair, and bandages.

"I'll be out for a moment," The Nurse stood up. "Don't get into another fight. I'm going to send Narumi here, anyways."

She exited the room and an awkward silence followed.

"I'm sorry about your arm," Sayuri started, glancing sorrowfully at the cast around his left arm.

"Eh, it's nothing. You've got a fierce kick for a ten year old."

_"Eleven."_

"Sorry!" he grinned, apologizing. "Well, I wasn't expecting to get this injured when Shima-sensei suggested it. But when you _soaked _me, I realized that I'd be lucky to have any of limbs, or even live to see the next day."

He stared at her with his own dark blue pupils. "You got me good, Miyazawa."

"You frustrated me so much! I couldn't land a single punch or kick on you successfully where I wanted..." she murmured. Tsubasa seemed to chuckle and gain a bit of his pride back.

"Yeah, I'm a lot taller than you. Most of your punches and kicks were at my stomach and groin. I didn't have much of an area to protect."

Sayuri groaned. "I should have gone for your _legs!"_

"Oh! Plotting your next attack on me, are you!? I'll be ready! I'm going to work out like crazy!" They shared a laugh, and the atmosphere was finally lifted into a friendlier mood.

"Hey, how were you able to move? I had you completely frozen, and yet you were still able to make water come down like that," he said, and Sayuri nodded slowly, expecting the question to come eventually.

"There was a hole... a flaw in your Shadow Manipulation, Andou-san," Sayuri said, eyes closed, breathing in the air coming in from the open window. It was a bright, sunny day, with birds chirping happily outside.

"What!? No way- Ahh!" Tsubasa winced in pain as he sat up too vigorously. Sayuri laughed before staring at her hands with a forlorn smile.

"You didn't stop my heart," she elucidated gently.

He stared at her in confusion. Stop her heart? Of course he wouldn't! That would kill her... Wouldn't it? "Are you saying that the only way to-"

"You can't manipulate my heart do what you want, _can_ you? As long as that stays the same, then you won't ever be able to win against me, Andou-saaaan," Sayuri sang teasingly, and Tsubasa became flustered.

"No fair!" he complained loudly.

She guffawed at his immaturity. "Life isn't fair, kid!"

"Who are you calling 'kid', kid!?"

"Can you really call the person who _kicked your ass_ a 'kid'?" Sayuri drawled out wickedly.

"You just caught me off guard! I would have taken you down faster if you hadn't acted so cute!" Tsubasa crossed his arms childishly and pouted.

Tsubasa snuck a glance at Sayuri and noticed her cheeks flushed a deep pinkish red colour. He raised a curious brow and asked, "What's wrong, Miyazawa-chan?"

Sayuri blinked several times and then sighed, her cheeks back at a normal peach colour. She half smirked at him, just before beaming optimistically at him. He sucked in a breath, unable to get a word across. He finally opened his mouth to say something.

"Sayuri! Where are you!?" Narumi stormed in, worry written all over his face. He caught sight of Sayuri's blue hair and rushed over to her bedside. "Oi! Baka(Idiot)! Why did you get into a fight with a High Schooler!?" He looked over at Tsubasa. "And you! Why did you fight with a Middle Schooler!?"

"Sh-Shima-sensei told me to, though!" they both desperately defended themselves.

He sighed. "Maataku (Geez)... Troublesome students these days: You just _attract _trouble."

Sayuri shrunk under his presence. "S-sorry."

Narumi observed Sayuri's helpless form, gathered up in blankets, with her hair flowing like a sea over her shoulders. He cleared his throat. "Well, stay in here for a while. Tsubasa Andou, get to class!"

"EH!?" Tsubasa blurted. "Where's the justice in that!? I got beat up worse than her!"

"_Exactly _why you should _now_ know that being in class and _not _skipping is for the best, then. Now get your behind to class!" he commanded. Tsubasa frowned like an immature kid being told to get up and go to school -- Ehh, irony? – And Narumi put his arms on his hips.

"When you're feeling better, Sayuri, go to class, too. We've agreed on what type of Alice you are now," Narumi patted her head chummily and turned towards the door.

"Which one?" Sayuri called after him just before he disappeared behind the doorframe.

"The _Dangerous_ Type," he said with a mischievous wink. Sayuri couldn't help but feel as if there was a double meaning behind Narumi's words. She shook it off, getting out of bed.

"Getting up already? How great it must be, to be young and love school~" Tsubasa chimed.

"How great _can _it be?" Sayuri rolled her eyes and Tsubasa slapped her on the back with his right hand. They both walked to the door and looked at each other one more time.

"Well, uhm... bye," Sayuri murmured, and Tsubasa chuckled lightly at how quickly they had become strangers again.

"Miyazawa-chan?" he finally called when she was a few meters down the hall. She twisted her head around in curiosity, and Tsubasa was met with the same azure eyes that had left him speechless and in awe.

"Yeah?"

"You're one amazing girl!" he shouted, grinning, and then he vanished around a corner. Sayuri was left walking, her head turned back, and in shock. She wasn't offered with much time to think though, before she crashed into a hard surface. She rubbed her forehead, her butt on the ground and she looked up at the wall expectantly.

Only, it wasn't a wall.

"...I can see your panties, moron."

"OH, JUST _SHUT UP_, HYUUGA!"

**-X-**

_**The Name 'Sayuri' means 'Small Lily', thus why her father called her that._

Hmm. Should I throw some Tsubasa Andou Fluff somewhere in my story? Maybe I should. Yup, I will. Later. After I'm done brainstorming how this story's going to fly~

I HATE MAKING OCS, GAH. BUT WAIT, I ALSO LOVE THEM! *confusion*

Err... This chapter was not, and I really mean, **WAS NOT **supposed to go in this direction at all. Actually, this is my... hmm, what? 5th draft? I decided to post this one, though, because it offered more character and plot development than the others, despite the development not being so major...

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! THERE'S TSUBASA ANDOU FOR YOU, BAM!

~.** Review, **you amazing readers, **you** .~


	4. Making a Deal With the Devil ::03::

**Yes, I am very aware that if you reviewed for the previous 'chapter 4', you can't review for this chapter because Fanfiction's an ass and doesn't let duplicate reviews per chapter.**

1. Prologue  
2. First Chapter  
3. Second Chapter  
4. Third Chapter

The Tsubasa Andou chapter was the third chapter, but as you can see, it's ranked fourth. I deleted the 'Second Chapter', thus making Tsubasa Andou Number 3. And this chapter is the new number 4. And you can't review if you reviewed Tsubasa Andou. GOSH, I'M SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING.

So I hope you guys enjoy it, even though some of you can't review I'm so sorry for all the mixups!

**THAT'S WHY THIS ONE IS GONG TO BE A TAAAD SHORTER, LOL.** No, not because I'm not going to get your reviews, but because this chapter is supposed to be a FLUFF! And I wanted to see your girly squeals D:

**Reminder: The Class doesn't know what Sayuri's Alice is. And this is a light hearted comedy, or atleast that's what I intended. Therefore, I won't follow the Gakuen Alice plot TOO much.**

**Changes:** I'll be following the manga's canon elements. 'Ruka' has been changed to 'Luka'. 'Rabbits' are now back to 'Yen'. That's all (:

**-X-**

"One week trial," Sayuri repeated incredulously. "You _kidding _me, Narumi."

"Nope!" Narumi chirped. He pulled on Sayuri's arm the minute she turned away to dash off. "Wait~!"

"You mean I have to 'prove' to this Academy to accept me, when I don't want to be accepted in the first place? This is bull, Narumi! Do you hear yourself?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Don't get me wrong, it's necessary for all transfers wishing to attend after school has started! It's November, so it's only been two months since the beginning of the school year, but they won't let you off—Sayuri-chan, be a good girl and _wait!"_

_"UGH!" _she groaned, once again being held down by Narumi's unwavering grip. "You make me want to pull out my hair!"

Narumi frowned, speaking dryly. "Once again, I don't understand why you're so stubborn about coming here—"

"It's _because _you don't understand that you have no right to question my decision!" Sayuri screamed, breathing harshly as she fumed. Narumi grimaced and bent down again like he often did when having to deal with her anger.

"...Sayuri, I need you to calm down and listen to me for a minute, okay? Don't get me wrong," he continued, "but why are you so mad that I don't understand? You know full well I'd listen to your troubles if you ever wanted to, Sayuri-chan, but you keep running away from me every time I get close. If I get close, you run, if I stay far back, you get mad. What do you want me to do?"

Sayuri took in his words with reluctance, but she knew full well she was being impossible, but she felt that she had the right to. She wasn't accustomed to these bursts of emotions. She wasn't like this. She used to be so... so... "I want you to let me go."

Narumi blinked, cupping her face in his large hands and watching as her lip quivered. What was wrong with this girl? What happened in her past that was making her so stubborn and closed up? He pushed the questions into the back of his mind, because despite his inability to pursue the acppropriate empathy, he had the basic idea grounded.

"You don't want that, Sayuri, you know you don't," Narumi whispered and Sayuri's breathing increased again, proving his point. He smiled and rubbed her cheek. "If you keep putting up this strong act, I'm not going to be able to help myself anymore!"

Sayuri relaxed as she tilted her head habitually, letting her blue hair fall over her face as she raised a brow. Narumi smiled brightly. "You're so cute; I bet I could eat you up!"

She turned bright red and he laughed, standing back up. "Don't say that!"

"But you know I mean it," he cooed, winking to her playfully as she turned away.

"Didn't you ask about Central Town the other day? Why don't you go today? It's a weekend!" Sayuri blinked, considering the suggestion seriously. She bit her lip, unfamiliar with being... how you say: babied?

"You mean... you're giving me permission?" she asked quietly, eyes peeking up at him unsurely. Narumi's smiling lips parted for a brief second.

"AHH, SAYURI-CHAN, YOU'RE SO KAWAII!"

"A-Ah!" She squeaked, cheeks flaming up, half her face being squashed against Narumi's cheek.

"Oh, and before I forget, Luka Nogi is your partner at the moment, so you have to take him with you!"

"N-Nogi... You mean the blonde boy whose good friends with Natsume?" Sayuri recalled back to the classes she had and the boy who sat beside Natsume, always smiling and shaking his head every time he tried to bully her. He didn't seem so bad. He was a lot less of a jerk than Natsume, at least! Wait. That was unconvincing. Natsume was probably the king of jerks, so... Ugh, whatever! Stay focused, Sayuri!

"And I'm guessing you're taking Mikan and the others, ne? That means you have to take Natsume, because he's Mikan's partner!" he chirped, and Sayuri's heart dropped.

"...Maybe I shouldn't bring Mikan anymore..." she muttered grimly.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Narumi tried sheepishly to convince her out of it and Sayuri just laughed.

"Whatever! Thank you, Narumi!" She ran off, sprinting down the stairs with youthful speed as Narumi exhaled softly. He wondered if he really could manage to... _change_ her.

_Narumi stared at the newspaper print, the coffee mug in his hands brought up to his mouth. He hadn't tipped it enough to let the contents pour past his morning lips and caffeinate his body. He absently set the mug down onto the table, and grimaced sternly. It was written in enormous black characters, as if afraid the world might not take notice of it at first. He couldn't have missed it. They were the most astounding leaders of Japan's POLAR Water Company, one of them being his former upper classman._

_The death of Takumi Miyazawa and his wife, Airi Takahiro._

_Including the abduction of their daughter, Sayuri Miyazawa. Whereabouts unknown. No news from kidnappers on ransom or further details. After a thorough investigation: presumed dead._

**-X-**

Sayuri opened the door to classroom. Despite it being a weekend, people still lingered in the classrooms because after a while: weekend or not, there wasn't much to do outside anyways, so they just met up in class and chatted for hours. She beamed when she saw Mikan quarrelling with Natsume and shouted her name loudly. Mikan turned and smiled.

"We're going to Central Town, girlie!" Sayuri winked, probably from giddiness and Mikan dropped her jaw.

"No way! I-I asked before, and they didn't let me..." She gulped. "Are we really going? When?"

"Now! What are you waiting for? I can't stay cooped up in this place any longer I have to get out of this school!" Sayuri laughed, her mood completely positive.

Natsume noticed her sudden change in mood, too. So even a girl like her could smile like that...

The minute she caught his staring, she frowned and then a look of confusion crossed her face at the little kid sitting in Natsume's arms. She gulped: _never have been good with kids...but I'm only twelve so who gives a darn._

She walked over to their desk and immediately the kid began to release a dark aura and she could have sworn transparent ghouls resided in the area around him. Sayuri's eyebrows rose and she backed up a few steps, looking into the boy's large green eyes and light brown hair challengingly.

"... Is he summoning spirits?" she blurted loud enough for them to hear from meters away and Natsume merely sneered. The blonde boy next to him, on the other hand, nodded sheepishly. She grumbled a string of gibberish and began to wonder what on earth those dead spirits would do to her if she walked into that shadowy miasma. Not like she could freeze spirits, right?

"... I have something I need to ask you, and it's not so convenient if I have to yell from here!" she shouted. The little boy stared at her blue orbs with his own green ones and they held their gaze for a good 30 seconds. Sayuri crossed her arms and huffed before the little boy blinked and she smirked in victory. The aura still didn't leave. "Hey, but you lost!"

He said nothing, only staring with his large green eyes. Her eye twitched. _Emo kid? _Slowly, the evil aura retracted and she sighed, coming up the steps to his desk. She flashed the little boy a look and gave a slow nod of her head. "Thank you."

He simply stared back at her blankly and Sayuri gulped, not knowing what on earth was going on in his mind. _Never going to understand them..._ She cleared her throat and tried to find the appropriate words. A lot harder than it looked.

"You're... Luka, right?" The blonde looked at her and nodded slowly. "Awesome, well, uh..." She saw Natsume glower and she sighed. "You know how Hyuuga is Mikan's partner? Well, that means if Mikan goes to Central Town, Hyuuga's gotta go, too."

"WHAT?" Mikan blurted from the door and ran over, a look of disappointment on her face. "You mean Jinno Sensei was serious last time?"

"Yeah," Sayuri muttered, scratching her head. "And... you're supposed to be _my _partner so that means if I want to go... you have to come with me in order for me to leave..."

_This is soooo degrading... But... _Sayuri sighed, clapping her hands together in a prayer. "Onegai (Please)! Luka-san, would you please go to Central Town with us?"

"Uh..." He blinked, awkwardness and indecisiveness taking over as his eyes lingered over to Natsume. "I guess I'll leave it up to Natsume. I'll go if... he feels up to going with."

Natsume opened his eyes and made eye contact with Sayuri and she gulped. _Gosh. Is this really worth getting out of the Academy? _"Come on, Hyuuga, I know you hate me... But this once, won't you? I promise I'll get off your back and—"

"My slave. One month."

"... _Excuse _me?" she gritted out and Mikan took her by the arm.

"Natsume-kun, you can't be that cruel! I'll be your slave instead, so will you please come with us?"

"No." He crossed his arms, and the faintest of smirks crossed his face. "If it's not Miyazawa that bows down to me, I'm not going."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play, is it?" Sayuri gritted. Oookay, maybe all those hours of trying to defy him and show him that she was better wasn't such a good idea._ Maybe I should just freeze his cursed corpse and drag him in a wheelbarrow with us. Ha! That'd be hilarious! Ahh, but then I think I'd get Luka mad... and I don't want to freeze him..._"One month is too long. Two days."

"...Three weeks."

Sayuri growled. "You're kidding... One week!"

_"Three weeks,"_ he reiterated without any sign of giving flushed white; she wasn't always so good at asking for favors. But like hell she was going to back down and watch him cackle.

_"...Two_ weeks," she finally managed. She saw him smirk; probably satisfied that she was going soft for him.

"One month."

"What the—? Hyuuga, there's a limit to how impossible you can be!" she groaned, thinking about the offer of freezing him again. Would he give in to threatening?

"I won't make you do anything perverted, since it's obvious you don't have any sex appeal," he drawled, holding back the urge to smirk as her cheeks heated up. "One month, you obey my orders."

"... This is Human Trafficking."

"Fine. Then I just won't go."

"..." She bit her lip, stopping, as she tasted metallic blood. She cleared her throat and pushed the welt threatening to station itself in her throat. She glared at the floor, eyes quivering, not knowing what to do. What was he going to do to her? Use her as footrest? Make her do embarrassing things in front of the class? Make a bunch of friend gang rape her—No. That was too far-fetched, and he said no perverted things. But all the while, would she be able to bear it? Especially what with her original reluctance to reside in the stupid school!

Natsume could see her brain calculating alternative routes, and asking herself if it was really worth the trouble of just a simple visit to a town.

"It's alright, Miyazawa-chan," MIkan sighed, giving her a forced, breathtaking smile. Sayuri frowned sadly. Mikan had been here longer than she had and she hadn't even gone out of the school grounds before. "We'll just wait a few more months until maybe the teachers will let us go alone. Then we can all go to Central Town togeth—"

Sayuri interrupted Mikan's kind words with her own compromise. "I'll be your slave for a month on the condition you follow us wherever it is required for us to have a partner go with us. Which means, if during that one month, we want to go to Central town or anywhere else _every single day_, you have to go with us. Of course, you said nothing perverted, and if it's completely out of hand, like telling me to rob a bank or steal someone's underwear, I have every right to refuse. Under these conditions... I'll agree."

Then began the eye war. It almost amused Sayuri how she knew if Natsume ended up going, Luka would obviously go. It was, technically, killing two birds with one stone, except the sacrifice on her part was a lot more than any one else.

But she would do it. Just to prove she was strong enough to handle whatever Hyuuga threw at her. She wasn't going to back down after coming this far...

"You break your promise, and I break her neck," he whispered, leaning forward to gesture at Mikan. Sayuri grimaced as Mikan sucked in a breath in determination.

"Unless I break yours first," she snapped back, showing that she wouldn't back down without a fight. Natsume frowned and exhaled through his nose. "Besides, you don't know what I'm capable of yet, do you? I already know from Mikan that you've got an Alice as fiery as your temper."

Amusement danced across her eyes as Natsume glared at her. She knew that at this rate, he would probably just scorn at them and refuse to go to Central Town, but she had already gotten this far.

"What do you say, Hyuuga?" she pressed. The little kid in his arms looked up at Natsume.

"I want to go to Central Town," he muttered, making Sayuri raise a brow, "and eat Howalon."

Sayuri blinked and tilted her head thoughtfully. The kid glanced briefly at her and she made sure to give him a wink and a bright smile in appreciation and he just blinked back at her. Whoever he was, he wasn't just adorable, but he obviously had something on Natsume. Were they brothers?

With that, Natsume breathed out. Sayuri tried once more, knowing he was near the edge. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Just think about it: a month of little ol' me at your mercy? Won't it be _dandy?" _she finished sarcastically on her own behalf. He narrowed his eyes at her for calling him a pretty boy and being offensively sarcastic. Despite it, he finally mumbled it under his breath.

"Fine." Sayuri smiled brightly. "But you're mine for a month, remember that."

She stuck out a hand for Natsume to shake and he only gave her a disbelieving look. She smiled anyways, probably a bit giddy she had somewhat gotten her way, and reached out farther to take his hand. He rolled his eyes and slowly moved his hand to take Sayuri's. The minute they made contact, an intricate floral design of water ran up Natsume arm and froze itself directly on his skin. Sayuri kissed the back of his hand for added spite and smirked devilishly, completely smitten with the revulsion in his eyes and grave look. She took Luka's hand and pulled him out of the desk, smiling brightly. "He's going, which means you are too!"

He blinked in confusion, probably a bit surprised himself at Sayuri. "You're—"

"That's right," Sayuri interrupted, letting go of his arm to latch onto Natsume's and use a finger to point at his annoyed face. "I'm the _opposite_ of _him_."

**-X-**

**Like I said, SHORT CHAPTER!**

I'm half way done the next one, and the reason I ended this so quickly is because like I said, many of you can't review this chapter... And I wrote something that I really really wanted to see the reactions to, so this is why this ended at 3000 words! It's about the word limit of most Fanfiction. Net chapters, ain't it? I bet you're used to it! :D *SLAPPED*

I've already got 4000 words typed out for Part 2, so it'll be a long one! Just g-give me a bit more time! I'll come through, I-I swear! D:

**So what do you think? Am I doing an adequate job at keeping Pretty Boy in character or have I utterly crossed the line and you have to drop this story immediately before you gouge out my eyes because I don't deserve any reviews? REVIEW ANYWAYS, and if you can't Please remember to in the next chapter which will be out hopefully in several hours 8D**


	5. Better Not Make It A Habit ::04::

**AHAHA. So I hope you guys enjoy this. **I REALLY don't want to rush the romance between Natsume and Sayuri. The last thing I want is for the world to think they were made for one another and get lost the minute they stare into each others' eyes. _Ba-thump, ba-thump... you complete me~_

Ew.

I don't believe in that stuff. LOL. Actually, I barely believe in love! Which is why these fanfictions mean so much to me. I've never experienced it before but it's not like I'm waiting for my Prince Charming, anyway. I'm no sweet, delicate, good-hearted Disney Princess. I guess I'm just going to have to wait a little longer, ne? (:

Another note: Thanks **Animelover610 **for reminding me that Youichi is still three. I mean, I knew that, but I TOTALLY WENT OVERBOARD WITH THIS CHAPTER AND GAVE HIM FULL ON FRIKIN GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT SENTENCES, ROFL. Fixed that (a bit), though, and I looked it up and luckily it said he CAN speak, but usually single words and baby-talk.

**Here's your chapter. **I seriously love Youichi Hijiri. He's such a QT 3.14...

**-X- WARNING: Unintentional OOC Personages -X-**

"This is so cool!" Mikan breathed, completely bewildered with the sights of the city, and for a moment, Sayuri knew that the deal she made with Natsume was worth it if she got to see someone that happy. "Waa! Hotaru! Look, the car only has one wheel!"

"Hmm..." Hotaru hummed, inwardly blueprinting the process needed to invent the vehicle. Before she could add the finishing touches in her head, Mikan dragged her somewhere else.

"This place is so weird," Sayuri remarked to Yuu, who smiled sheepishly. She ran up to a display window with different pieces of stained glass pottery. A butterfly flew into one and it immediately began to glow. She blinked: was such a thing possible?

"The merchants here sell things that their Alices help them make, so 'weird' is oddly fitting for the items being sold here," Yuu continued. Sayuri turned to him and smiled, making him blush.

"Ehh? Natsume-kun? Luka-kun?" Sayuri whipped her head around to find the owner of the voice discovering it to be none other than Sumire Shoda and her groupies. She let her eyelids droop and brusquely walked away. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Eh... Long story," Luka said, smiling politely. "Basically, we have to accompany Miyazawa and Sakura here while they shop since they've never been here before, and seeing as Natsume is a Special Star and I'm a Triple, we've been assigned to be their partners..."

Sumire turned red with anger, a green monster dancing imaginatively above her head. "You mean—"

"Oi, Pretty boys, we're going to lose you if you don't hurry up!" Sayuri called, wanting to get the heck away from Sumire as fast as possible. Even with her warning, she ran off to catch up to Mikan and Yuu went after her. She stopped running to look into another display window: a glass antique shop! She look back at them again and quirked a brow. The little boy holding Natsume's hand has his eyes on her so intently. She blinked, until finally a smirk played on her lips. "Kid! You wanna come along with me?"

"..." The boy holding Natsume's hand let go of Natsume's fingers. Natsume looked down at him in confusion. Without another warning, he ran off and Natsume reached a hand out, as if dazed that he had done such a thing. After about a few minutes of Sumire's rambling, Natsume gritted his teeth and ran after the little boy. Luka stammered a rushed goodbye to Sumire before leaving himself. She shrieked 'wait!' and chased after them, her groupies directly on her trail.

**-X-**

"How...alon?" Sayuri cocked her head to the side as she approached the stall. The boy was holding on to two of her fingers and he had led her to the booth, insisting that they go there faster. He tugged lightly on her hands and she looked down. Using a hand, he beckoned her to kneel down to his height. She complied, a bit flustered seeing as she wasn't so good at dealing with kids. She never was the type to baby them and utter gibberish in baby voices to make them giggle, anyways, so she was grateful for the maturity of this boy.

"I want," he said bluntly and Sayuri smiled, unable to contain her fascination with this tiny body.

"Got it! What's your name, by the way?" He blinked his large turquoise blue eyes, his straight face never wavering.

"...Youichi Hijiri." Sayuri nodded, patting him on the head unsurely, but his last name was Hijiri so he obviously wasn't Natsume's brother despite them getting along so well. "Three."

"You're thr—?" she repeated, eyes widened. "Wow. You're pretty smart for a three year old. Uhm... Aren't you a bit... young to be in school?"

He didn't answer so she decided to drop it. From the way he was still using baby talk and incomplete sentences, she knew she wasn't going to get much of a conversation going on with him. She remembered to bring her wallet with however much money she had in it – thanks to Narumi giving it to her on the first day of school, along with the uniform – and opened it, nodding when the money didn't magically disappear from her wallet. She sighed, lining up behind the giant swarm of people. She noticed people bumping into Youichi, rudely walking into him due to his small body and no one noticing him. He noticed Sayuri staring after a while and she blushed when they made eye contact. Just a weird habit she had every time someone caught her gazing at them...

"Do you... uh... want me to pick you up?" she inquired politely, kneeling down to his height again. He blinked, considering the thought, and another person bumped into him, making him lurch forward into Sayuri's arms. She felt him nod against her shoulder and she smiled, fixing her grip on him and standing up, him sitting comfortably on both her arms. "I'll put you back down when we're in the front so I can pay the man. I've got enough for... wow, Narumi gave me a lot. You like the candy a lot, right? How does four dozen sound?"

His droopy eyes widened themselves just a bit and he smiled, voicelessly answering Sayuri's question. She chuckled. If kids were as easy to get along with as this kid, maybe she wouldn't have so much trouble with them!

Half an hour past and Sayuri began to shift uncomfortably in line as her arms started to hurt. She was about to ask Youichi if she could put him down when she heard yelling in the distance.

"Ehh, is that Sayuri-chan? Sayuri!" Mikan called out, noticing a spot of blue hair in the crowd. Sayuri turned at the sound of her name and used a hand to wave her over. Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu all crossed the street and stared at Youichi in your arms for a while.

"... Miyazawa-chan, have you been possessed?"

"Eheh," she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Uh, no. Would you mind taking him for me, actually?"

She noticed Youichi's arms around her neck get tighter and she pull him back a bit to let herself breath. "Mikan-chan is nice. She won't hurt you. Go with her and in a few minutes I'll have your Howalon and we can eat together, okay?"

"...No." She sweat-dropped. No wonder her got along with Natsume so well. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he grew up to be a jerk. They were both so stubborn.

_Ah. Wait. Mental slap for being a hypocrite. Whatever, I'm still better than Hyuuga, if I do say so myself._

"Please, Hijiri-kun? My arms are getting tired." He seemed to consider the thought longer.

"Come on, Youichi-kun!" Mikan smiled brightly and put out her arms. "I won't bite—AH!"

She backed away from the evil spirits floating towards her. Sayuri gave Youichi a stern look and he continued to stare at her without emotion. Sayuri fumbled for the right words before realizing she'd have to use old school tactics with a kid his age. "Hijiri, I'm going to count to three and those spirits better be away from Mikan or else I'm really going to drop you. One...Two..."

The spirits puffed away in smoke and Sayuri smiled at her success, all the while Youichi's eyes never left her, as if he was still in deep thought. She looked at him and sighed. "Do you not like standing that much?"

"I like you," he remarked finally, words coming out slowly in his baby-ish speech, shocking Sayuri, "Hold me."

"... Oh. That's _totally_ not creepy..." she muttered under her breath, but no matter how smart Youichi was for a three year old, he wouldn't understand the meaning of her words. "My arms really are getting tired, Hijiri-kun. What do you want me to do?"

There was another long silence of him in deep thought. Sayuri slowly moved forward in line, meters away from the front. She could feel her pulse going up as her arms tired out, yearning to put him down, but she also didn't want to risk pissing him off and having evil spirits attack her. Furthermore, she obviously wasn't going to threaten him with freezing his insides or anything. He was three! WHY WERE LITTLE KIDS SO COMPLICATED?

"Eh? Is that Natsume?" Mikan remarked, jumping up and down to wave him over. "Over here! Luka! Natsume! ...Is that Permy behind them?"

"Thank god!" Sayuri breathed as soon as Natsume showed up, coming through the crowd towards them. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I am so glad to see you, Hyuuga!"

He raised a brow before taking in her trembling arms holding Youichi. For a moment, he didn't even think of asking how on earth Youichi had let her hold him without an evil spirit lurking behind her, and he regained composure to give Youichi a look. Youichi blinked, looking from Natsume to Sayuri slowly.

"Hyuuga, quick, take him before my arms die out," Sayuri pleaded, not really caring how pathetic she might have looked. Natsume was out of breath, anyways and he walked forward to try and take Youichi out of Sayuri's arms.

It was a very awkward process, seeing as Sayuri didn't even have the strength to push her arms forward and give Youichi to Natsume like that, so Natsume basically had to dig his hands under Sayuri's arms, gently brushing her chest and rustling her clothes. She prayed to god he didn't purposely cop a feel, but he looked pretty focused on taking Youichi from her. Always a plus.

"Great. You can't put him on the ground because the people here can't see him and keep knocking into him. I think he might have a bruise on his shoulder because he winced when I leaned on it a bit."

Youichi's eyes blinked at Sayuri again and she thought maybe he was mad, but he didn't _look _like he wanted her dead, so...

"Your name," he said bluntly. She looked befuddled before breaking out into a nervous smile. He couldn't do anything freaky with just her name, could he? Did he have a Death Note? Let's hope not!

"Sayuri Miyazawa at your service," she said, smiling as she faked a tilt of her hat. His expression softened and he looked almost content, she noticed and Natsume sighed loudly. Luka came up from behind him and when he noticed Sayuri, he stared at her for a while before muttering something to Natsume. Natsume nodded. Sayuri gave Luka a small wave and he looked at her surprisingly, mirroring her wave. She smiled warmly and Luka opened his mouth to say something when Sumire pounced on him.

"Found you! Luka-kun, you have to come here with me? Please? Please? Come on!" Sayuri dropped her jaw as Sumire hooked her arm around Luka's neck. Natsume looked just as inclined to run to him but Youichi tugged on his clothes and frowned. Natsume's face grew grim.

"You don't have to stay here. I'm just lining up for Hijiri's Howalon. I can take him again if you want..." Sayuri shook out her arms subtly, trying to not act like the pain was too intense. She offered her hands out to him again and he eyed them wearily. "You can go help Luka."

He said nothing and just stared at her, muttering something under his breath that Sayuri couldn't catch. Gosh, those two were alike. Maybe they were... cousins?

"How do you guys know each other?" she prodded tensely, as Mikan took Hotaru's arm and led her towards a candy shop, not feeling any need to stick around. She looked back at Natsume and raised her eyebrows, expecting her answer.

"He's in the Dangerous Abilities group. Not that you would know what that is." Sayuri smirked at him and his eyes lingered on her face for just a few seconds.

"Fabulous. Apparently I'm in that group, too. Maybe opposites attract, eh, Hyuuga?" She laughed out loud when a look of disgust crossed his face.

She halted her laughing and brought her fingers to her lips. She was laughing. Actually, she had been laughing and smiling to Natsume a lot the past few hours... Was she softening up to him?

Impossible. She had only known him for about 3 days, and 6 hours each day! Which made 18 hours. The usually time to took to get to her was two full days: 48 hours. He still had 30 hours to go...

"... groped you."

"WHAT? YOU-" she exclaimed, only catching the last part of Natsume's sentence. He immediately blinked again, careful not to let the emotion run through his face as he rolled his eyes and repeated what he said.

"The look on your face looks like someone just groped you," he repeated, making sure to slow it down to mock her. Sayuri blushed and muttered a curse at him that he couldn't hear.

"Oh, don't be an ass, Hyuuga," she mumbled louder for him to hear. He smirked.

"You do know that the deal has already started. So technically, I have complete control over you." Cue Sayuri's wide eyes and immense stammering.

"N-Now hold it, y-you said no pervert and stuff like that, remember? So you don't have complete control!" Natsume rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically.

"The _deal _was that I wouldn't make you do any perverted things or things you claimed were 'out of hand'," he made sure to scoff and Sayuri narrowed her eyes in accusation. "That doesn't mean I can't just make you stand still while I do it instead."

Her jaw would have dropped on the floor if she had been in a cartoon. Natsume only smirked as he leaned in, a harsh, low whisper making a shiver run up her back. "Too bad I got ripped off. You're completely flat."

"Oh, I'll show you _flat, _you stupid little –" she sealed her lips shut as a last resort to hold down her anger. She couldn't believe it! Was it _possible _for an eleven year old kid to be so sick minded?

Why, of course. Take Natsume, for instance.

She groaned and face palmed, unable to contain her utter aggravation. "Y'know, maybe I'll just leave before the month ends. That'd be a pretty good idea for me..."

"Un," Hijiri interrupted, breaking Sayuri's train of possible escape options and she saw Youichi looked at the clerk smiling ta her, ready to take the next order. She went up to the counter and ordered. She sighed. It really was pricey.

Giving the clerk the money, they told her to wait 2 minutes because they're making a fresh batch. Sayuri nodded and looked back at Natsume.

"You know, I'd really like to be friends with you, but you have to make things so hard, don't you?" she snapped, giving him a disappointed look.

"I don't remember ever wanting to be friends with _you,_" he answered bluntly and Sayuri pursed her lips, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna be, then go for it. Go ahead and ruin my six months."

Natsume caught her entire sentence, including 'six months'. What did that mean? She was only staying in the Academy for six months? Curiosity tugged at his thoughts momentarily as he pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn't care. Not about this girl, at least.

They waited in silence for another minute and the cashier gave her a warm box of Howalon. Sayuri looked inside curiously and chuckled. "They're so fluffy and cute."

"Fluff Puffs," Youichi said. "Howalon."

"Oh." Sayuri reached her hand and gave Youichi one. He took it with his petite, stubby hand and popped the whole thing in his mouth. Sayuri averted her eyes at how adorable she thought it was. She wasn't about to squeal like a fangirl, but it was enough to make her blush...

She offered the contents of the box to Natsume who only furrowed his eyebrows at her, almost a glare. She blinked and shrugged. "More for us, then."

"I don't have hands," was his excuse, but he didn't sound like he wanted one anyway. Still, Sayuri instantly understood. He had Youichi on the floor near the entrance of the town because there wasn't a big crowd of people. But now they were practically in the middle of a Warfield with swarms of people running around and sprinting after busses and wild children. She took one out of the box and finally ate one herself, loving how the fluff disintegrated, leaving the inside slightly crunchy shell. She bit into it and felt the inside cream spill into her mouth and she smiled. She reached into the box and took one, offering it close to Natsume's mouth. He looked skeptical. Sayuri swallowed the contents in her mouth.

"Open your mouth," she said, a devilish smirk on her features as if she had an ulterior motive, which she didn't. She just liked seeing the emotionless jerk get flustered. She rolled her eyes and offered it to Youichi instead. "Feed this to Onii-chan (big brother), okay?"

Youichi took it in his hands and popped it in his mouth instead. Sayuri laughed, offering the candy to Natsume again. He glared at her and she opened her own mouth as a gesture to urge Natsume to open his. She smirked triumphantly at her victory and felt his rough lips brush against her fingers. "Wasn't that easy? Geez. I'll get off your back as soon as you let go of my neck, Hyuuga."

He chewed at the candy, confusion sweeping over him. Why had he eaten it? He couldn't remember. Just a rushed urge to open his mouth at whatever was offered to him, since his arms were occupied. But what was she saying? Was she serious when she offered to be friends? Why on _earth_ would she suggest something so unworldly?

"Hey, do you think Luka's alright?" She suddenly remembered the sparkly blonde boy with Natsume and he frowned.

"The Cat Girl's took him into a love shop." Sayuri grimaced. Stopping in her tracks to pull Natsume back. He opened his mouth and tried to shout at Sayuri but she shushed him with an angry glare of her own.

"Are you serious? You left your best friend with that rabid fangirl? I thought you were smarter than that, Hyuuga!"

He frowned, about to come up with a sharp retort when Sayuri growled and spotted a water fountain. Immediately, she flipped a finger up and drew the water out of the fountain, sucking it dry as a bone before pouring it onto the streets and people began to notice the mysterious liquid puddles they were stepping in and scurried to the sidewalk. She smirked, taking Natsume by the arm and ran, splashing water all over his pants and her bare legs thanks to her skirt. Natsume stopped running and Sayuri looked back at him as he walked into a shop decorated in flowery hearts and love quotes. She held back a gag and followed him in, the intense smell of perfume nearly knocking her out.

"Luka?" Natsume called out. A small reply came from the back of the shop.

"Can we help—" The store's clerk began but Natsume ran past her. Sayuri apologized and gave a rushed bow before running past her as well, the clerk was left to scratch her head and shrugged. "You break, you buy, remember!"

"Hai!" Sayuri called back, dashing around the corner. It was a large store and there were many couples, ranging from adults to teenagers and large groups of guys and girls.

"Luka!" she gasped before bursting out into laughter. "I can't believe you two."

Luka smiled forcefully as another picture was taken. "She forced me into it..."

"So... does this mean you guys are officially married?" Sayuri forced out, stifling another laugh as Natsume just stared speechless at Luka in a tuxedo and Sumire in a wedding dress. There was a photographer taking a picture of the two of them.

"Smile!" the photographer commanded, and Smuire broke out into a delicate but shy grin. The first words that popped into Sayuri's mind was: Fake. Chaste.

"Don't you think you went overboard, Shoda?" Her smile was replaced with a scowl until Natsume put Youichi down and stepped forward, taking Luka forcefully by the arm and pulling him away from Sumire. She called out in agony before her groupies gasped and gossiped about how 'cruel' Natsume was. Sayuri could barely contain her disbelief of the situation.

_It's situations like this that really make me wonder why humans are the dominant species... _she rolled her eyes. She started to walk out of the store and blushed when Youichi touched a splotch of dirt on her calf. Should she be annoyed or glad that he got so attached to her? She stopped at the door and watched as he amused himself with the brown patterns on her leg.

Youichi continued to play with the dirty spots all over her legs when he finally spoke. "Cow."

Sayuri's eyebrow twitched dangerously, genuinely not knowing how to react. She looked at Natsume for some help but he was busy ignoring the hell out of Sumire's nagging. Luka had already stopped trying to play the good guy and reason. She sighed, watching as Youichi opened his mouth and drew his finger closer—

"NO! Don't lick it!" She lurched forward, taking his hands. He glared at her and Sayuri scrambled for the right words. "Why would you want to put it into your mouth?"

He frowned, glaring deeper. Sayuri gulped. "You can't eat something dirty, Hijiri-kun. It might be contained with bacteria and other nasty germs and if you put it in your mouth you might get sick."

"...sick?" he repeated, curiosity sparked.

"...Yes. Sick." She sighed in relief that he was beginning to buy it. Kids are so hard to deal with!

"No lie." Her eyes widened and she tilted her head.

"Of course not. You really might get sick. It's basically equivalent to eating your own waste." At that, he frowned again and looked at his dirty finger before wiping it back onto Sayuri's leg. She deadpanned; imaginary black panels falling over her face she felt something rough rub at her leg.

She looked down to see Youichi using his sleeve to gently wipe at the dirty on her legs. "...Hijiri, what are you doing? No, you'll get your uniform dirty-"

"You get sick." He continued to wipe her leg clean before Sayuri broke into a giddy smile and picked him up.

"You're so sweet, Hijiri-kun," she breathed, smiling wider when their foreheads touched. "Don't worry, I won't get sick. It's not into my mouth."

"...Mouth," he repeated the unfamiliar words, poking her lips with a finger. She made an airy spitting sound and frowned at him.

"That was the finger you used to touch the dirt on my leg! You can't touch my mouth with your fingers since you touched the dirty stuff on my leg, okay? It's dirty. You'll get me sick if you do that," she scolded, feeling a weird feeling tingling at her stomach.

"...Mmn." He stared at Sayuri for a long while before leaning forward. Sayuri's eyes went wide when his petite lips pressed against her mouth. She felt his tongue gently licking at her lips, tenderly soaking them with his warm saliva. Her knees nearly buckled in and she quickly turned her head the other way, imitating the spitting action again.

"Hijiri! What the _heck _was that?" Youichi blinked at her, completely unfazed. She put him down but he refused to leave her arms before she forcefully took him off her. Spirits lingered near but she paid them no attention. Her heartbeat was as rapid as a hummingbird's wings. "Th-that was wrong! Why did you do that? B-bad Hijiri! You can't just-...Gosh, I can't believe you just.. on... UGH! Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, you hear me?"

He frowned, frustrated, as the dark aura grew bolder. "Dirt, mouth, you get sick. Holded me no hand."

She had a bit of trouble following his weird baby talk grammar but in the end, it was just child talk, not impossible. She slowly repeated the words and tried to relate it to why on earth he would-...?

"Okay, let me get this straight." She sighed, shaking her head. "You touched me with the dirty fingers so my mouth was 'dirty'. And then... I was carrying you so I couldn't wipe it... so you did it for me with your mouth?"

"You told him not to use his fingers," Natsume said dryly, walking up to them. "So the brat used his mouth."

Sayuri blushed crimson, sucking in a sharp breath. _No. Not him. Not now. Oh, for the sake of everything lovely and pure, don't do this to me._ "Y-you saw... that?"

"I did, too, actually," Luka notified, coming up from behind him solemnly. He was changed out from his tuxedo, and she supposed Sumire was still inside waiting for the photos to develop or whatever. Sayuri blushed, eyes on the ground. Youichi still had a hard time figuring out why she was mad at him.

Natsume smirked. "So much for pride. Just wait until everyone hears you kissed a three year old."

_"HE _was the one who used his tongue to-_!_" Sayuri snapped, immediately wanting to run herself into a wall afterwards. Natsume looked almost surprised.

"... He stuck his tongue down your throat?"

"NO HE DIDN'T! HE JUST LICKED- AAAH. I hate you so much, Hyuuga!" she wailed, red as a tomato. Natsume smirked triumphantly at his victory. Revenge was indeed sweet. She squatted down and squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her head, shaking it left and right, mumbling futile pleads to go back in time.

Youichi placed a stubby hand on the crown of her head and Sayuri's eyes opened, pupils glimmering faintly from the emotion and confusion overwhelming her. She heaved a defeated sigh and glimpsed up at Youichi. "You're such a jerk. You took my first kiss and you're not sorry at all. I would freeze your balls off if you weren't so darn cute and could understand a threat."

No matter how many times those beautiful teal oceans seemed to overwhelm her each and every time, she found herself unable to look away. She was a sucker for a gorgeous pair of eyes. People complimented her occasionally about her blue eyes, but after years and years of staring at the same dull pair of orbs, she really envied the unique, striking eye colors other people had. Youichi gave his signature blank look before her leaned forward. With Sayuri squatting low, they were about the same height and Youichi stepped up and wrapped his short arms around her neck. She swallowed her build up of saliva and felt dumbfounded. She found herself more or less becoming closer to the silent, baby-talking child and finally beginning to relate to his unspoken gestures.

"Are you sorry?" she choked out, surprised to find herself so emotional over a kiss. Well, not really a kiss. A French kiss slash makeout session. With someone ten years younger than her. Riiight...

She let out a breathy laugh and picked him up again, back on her feet. Natsume and Luka were both at a loss for words. Natsume especially. This was _not _like Youichi. He had made sure to tell Youichi that Sayuri was a horrible person, so why... why was he so attached to her? He couldn't comprehend the situation and instead snarled, rudely walking away. Luka, noticing his sudden anger, chased after him. Sayuri noticed their departure but just let out a weak smile, looking at Youichi's blank expression. "Listen here, you're not allowed to kiss another person unless it's someone you love."

Ignoring his stare, she continued, feeling very adult-like. "And don't stick your tongue in anyone's mouth, either! You're too young for that, you rascal."

Playfully, she flicked his nose, suddenly liking the idea of Youichi being so attached to her. He was like a little brother. "You said you like me, right, Hijiri-kun?"

"...Un," he answered quietly. Sayuri took that as a yes.

"Awesome. Well, I like you too. But no more kissing."

"... No... kissing?" he repeated obliviously. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes! What you just did was kissing me! You can't put your mouth on my mouth, okay? That's kissing. And it's _icky." _She smiled, feeling rather childish for using such language. She began to walk, eyes wandering to find the rest of her group. "Ah! Hijiri, what happened to all the howalon? Is it back in the shop-"

"I ate it."

"... Hijiri, you can't be telling me you ate 4 dozen Howalon all by yourself."

"Un."

"...Really? Are you sure we didn't leave it back in the shop?"

"Onii-chan (Brother) threw the box away when I ate it." She blinked, flabbergasted. 'Brother' was obviously Natsume, and while they were running, she _did _recall him slowing down... did he carelessly shove the box into a trash can? Was that it?

"I ate one, Natsume ate one, so you ate..." the digits eluded her for a moment. "Forty six Howalon all by yourself?"

"..." A Cricket was nearby. "Un."

She nearly face-faulted. Just when she thought she was getting to understand his peculiar species, he goes and surprises her again. That was so like him.

"You're so strange, Hijiri," she said, grinning at him. He ogled back, leaning in to rest himself against Sayuri's shoulder board. She walked on, carefully not to cause too much turbulence. "Are you tired?"

No answer. She mentally shrugged and figured he was already asleep, which she found rather ironic because he was basically being carried the entire day... But she assumed that young ones like him required their naptime. She'd have to find Natsume before she wore her arms out and had to put him on a bench, though. But then she supposed she could carefully maneuver him on her back... _like a koala! Oh, Youichi would make a rather adorable koala, with his brown-grey hair..._

She carefully walked towards the opposing sidewalk and hung tighter to Youichi as the space between her and the crowd grew tighter.

"Goodnight, Sayuri." Her babbling train of thought was brought to a halt when Youichi whispered her name and his grip around her neck loosened. The shock of having her first name called by the nasal baby voice nearly caused her to trip over the curb. Her breathing hitched and immediately she began to hiccup. She blushed at her reaction to his words and she hoped she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy up with the tiny jolts of movement from her hiccups, of the thunderous sound of her rapid heart.

"Goodnight..." she gasped out, the words feeling so nostalgic rolling off her tongue.

Besides, she had suffered so many grievous years since those foreign words had last been spoken to another human being.

**-X- **

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, LOL. I LURVE RAMBLING**

Tried my best to keep Youichi in character, and I'm very content with it, actually, and **I really **_**REALLY **_**don't want to hear how I made Youichi like Sayuri too fast/him being OOC**, but there was never really an opportunity to explain how I plotted this out, so I'll probably get to it in later chapters. I mean, I probably did cross the line of OOC a bit, but I tried my best to make this work and I hope you can forgive me! That kid is smart. When he stares at Sayuri blankly without answers, it's because he's thinking. About something. Caught on to my drift? Then maybe you know how to get along with a Youichi ;)

I swear, when Youichi turns into a teenager, I'mma be all over him like HOT STUFF, TAKE ME NOW! *o*

...Ahem. But hormonal teenage spasms aside, I love me some Youichi fluff. Hmm... It's a Natsume fic, but there hasn't even a been a Natsume fluff chapter yet? WHAT AM I DOING! AHHH *mouth foams*But I _WOULD _like to point out once again that I am taking my time with this story. I need to develop Sayuri enough to actually make her... 'herself', right?

Well, there was Tsubasa, and now here's Youichi. Hope you enjoyed it! GOSH, I DON'T CARE IF YOUICHI'S THREE! HE CAN KISS ME ALL HE WANTS! 8D

**_*WARNING: DON'T FEED DERANGED PEDOPHILIAC AUTHOR*_**

Aight, aight, geez, take it easy, folks. Not my fault I find pixels so optically arousing. _(Actually, it IS my fault, but that's beside the point.)_

**KEW KEW KACHEW! WHATCHA THINK SO FAR? YOU LIKE? YOU NO LIKE? REVIEW!  
I love getting to know what makes you guys click and what doesn't. (:**


	6. Reasons for Discontinuation ::Read::

**...Okay, I feel guilty, so here's an explanation.**

BEFORE I START, I DO WANT TO SAY: There is a chance that I will pick this story up, but at the same time, don't bug me about this. I might choose to continue it if an idea sparks, or if I have free time, but it's not on the top of my priority list. Just letting you know.

Now, because you guys and fantastic, and I shouldn't have dropped the bomb on you, here are some of the reasons I chose to discontinue.

**1)** **I don't read Gakuen Alice.**

I followed the Anime when it first came out, but I have never read the manga or even have that broad of an understanding about what happens between the characters. Plus, this is one of those Mangas where the author has already set up a FIXATED canon pairing (Natsume xMikan x Ruka), and it's awfully Mary-Sue-ish to throw in an OC that I plan to encorporate into that exact pairing, replacing Mikan. I don't follow the manga series, and I don't _plan _to. Hey: maybe I'll turn this into a drabble series, or something that doesn't follow the Gakuen Alice plot if I ever pick it up.

**2) Immature Motivations**

When I first started this story three years ago (I'm talking the ORIGINAL 'NOT GONNA HAPPEN'. NONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE READ IT, HOPEFULLY), how old was I? ELEVEN. BLOODY FREAKIN' ELEVEN YEARS OLD. I WAS IN GRADE 6.  
Back then, the only drive that kept me writing was the fact that the anime guy was hot. (Shallow Teenagers FTW!)** Which he is. Natsume Hyuuga is one sexy eleven year old. **But still, it wasn't a good idea to start a story entirely because it was my own anti-drug. Now, being fourteen, I'm not a whole lot older, but I've got a much better understanding of how to weave a story, and what works and what doesn't. Everything I had IN STORE for this story was immature, cheap, and _would not work. _I bordered on Cliche and Un-original ideas most of the time, and that's why the updates were so scattered and the writing style changed, etc.

**3) I was dragging it out.**

This isn't really a reason, but I do feel that I shouldn'tdrag out a story that I don't know what to do with. If the piece won't fit in the puzzle, then it's obviously just not the right piece, end of story. It was almost a _bother _to have to write this, because I would just sit in front of my laptop and stare at it. My muse didn't give me anything to work with for this story, and when I chase for ideas, it never works. I had a few ideas for this story, but I had no idea how to work up towards it.

**4) Cliche**

I kind of mentioned it above. Everything I was coming up with was Cliche. But what I really mean is, everything I had written was ALSO cliche, and I didn't knwo how to twist it around. A lot of my stories suffer from this, but the difference with them is that they don't have the above reasons, or I've figured out a way to rescue it. I can't think of a way for this story. It's not registering in my brain. My OC is more of a 'Copy' of my other OCs, and it's pretty obvious that the "Bad relationship - love" is over-used. What's worse is that Natsume wouldn't fall for my OC. He would fall for Mikan. He already has, in the manga. And my OC is the exact opposite of Mikan. It just _does not comprehend._

_

* * *

_

If I continue this, it's won't be titled "Not Gonna Happen." The OC probably won't be the same either.

It will probably be a drabble/ficlet. If you guys really like Natsume, or Gakuen Alice fics, then I might consider the Natsume ficlet more seriously. If you don't know what a ficlet is, it's more like a short story without plot, but a lot of fluff. Each chapter features a difference 'scene' with Natsume, possibly linked together, and sometimes with a minor plot. Still, it's mostly used to feed your BISHIE Addiction. ^^''

***Bow* **I'm extremely sorry for everything I've put you guys through, from the irregular updates, amateur writing, to the abruptness of my decision making!

I really appreciate all the support I've gotten for this story to have reached more than 50 reviews in 5 chapters, which is like 10 reviews each chappie. Thank you so much. You guys have no idea how hard it was to decide this. It didn't happen over night.

Hope this gave you guys some insight. It's been a pleasure writing this story for you, and I hope some of you stay with me. Thank you very much!

-P.b


End file.
